Regreso inesperado
by untouchrk
Summary: Atem ha regresado al mundo del presente luego que en el mundo de sus memorias algo se viera alterado... ¿Qué hará el Faraón en ésta ocasión? Personajes nuevos en ésta historia, espero les guste! C:
1. Chapter 1: Una Nueva Oscuridad Se Desata

Hola a todos! Quiero presentar un Fanfic que había creado hace ya varios años, cuando era muy pequeña, ahora con más conocimiento y mucha más imaginación en conjunto con arreglos ortográficos, la quiero presentar.. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, ya que no la pude terminar en esos años, pero espero sea larga jaja  
El primer capítulo es más o menos corto, ya que sólo es introductorio. Además, quiero presentarles a mis dos personajes nuevos que estarán con ustedes a lo largo de éste Fanfic. Ellas son Yasmín Pegasus y Yaet.

Me gustaría darles una breve introducción a cada una para que puedan familiarizarse, y luego podrán ver su importancia en la historia n.n

_Yasmín Pegasus:_ Hija única de Pegasus, poseedora de un segundo rompecabezas del milenio el cual albergaba el alma de la esposa del Faraón ("WTF?" se preguntarán ustedes, sí, en ésta historia el Faraón tenía Esposa en lo que fue el anime C: ) De la misma estatura de Yugi, amiga de años del famoso cuarteto de amigos.

_Yaet:_ Faraona del Antiguo Egipto, esposa de Atem y además portadora del sello el cual libera de forma definitiva al Dragón Alado de Rá (jijiji Espero les guste aquello C: )

Es una descripción bastante básica ya que en el trascurso de la historia podrán conocer sus personalidades y etc, etc 3

**_DISCLAIMER:_ Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh NO ME PERTENECEN, sino que a su respectivo autor, Kazuki Takahashi , además, reclamo derechos de autora por los personajes Yasmín Pegasus y Yaet**

Sin más que acotar, les dejo el primer capítulo! 3 3 

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Una nueva oscuridad se desata_

* * *

\- Año 2012, Ciudad Domino -

Dos años después que el Faraón Atem volviera al mundo de sus memorias, todos sus amigos y gente que había conocido en sus cuatro años en el mundo del presente habían tomado rumbos distintos. Empezando por su eterno rival de Duelos, Seto Kaiba quien continuó con su Corporación e inició la construcción de una Escuela de Duelos, que estaría ubicada en una isla cercana a Ciudad Dómino. Por otro lado, su fiel amigo Yugi dejó su carrera en el mundo del Duelo de Monstruos, donando a la Corporación Kaiba su mazo de cartas para que fuera estudiada en la academia; sus demás amigos, Joey y Mai, continuaron con su carrera de Duelistas, siendo en la actualidad los más reconocidos del continente. Tristán porfin logró ser novio de Serenity, aun cuando Joey no estaba muy de acuerdo con la relación. Tea desechó una posible carrera como duelista para entrar en el mundo del baile, siendo una de las mejores bailarinas reconocidas en Asia. Yasmín, al ser la única heredera, se integra dentro de comité ejecutivo de Ilusiones Industriales, ayudando a su padre en la creación de nuevas cartas y métodos de juego para el Duelo de Monstruos, por otro lado su contraparte, la Faraona Yaet (quien ganó el duelo contra Yasmín y pudo mantener su alma y cuerpo en el mundo del presente) entró en el mundo de la música, empezando como cantante de pubs y discos para luego ser descubierta con un cazatalentos y lograr el éxito como una de las mejore solistas del mundo.

Lo que nuestros protagonistas no sabían, es que una nueva amenaza sombría iba a reunirlo para que una vez más, salvaran al mundo y más aún, encontrarse con un personaje que jamás pensaron que volverían a ver…

\- Al mismo tiempo en El Cairo, Egipto… -

En una alejada zona de la capital de Egipto, dos hermanos y un guardián sintieron que algo no andaba bien en su mundo.

Ishizu: Hermano – Se digirió a su hermano menor, Marik Ishtar – Anoche tuve un sueño, puede que ya no tenga el collar del milenio, pero creo que pude prever algo…

Marik: - Su mirada fue de inmediato donde su hermana mayor, frunciendo el ceño con algo de preocupación.- ¿Qué es lo que viste? ¿Es algo malo?

Ishizu: - Se tocó el cuello, aunque ya no poseía aquel artículo milenario que tanto cuidó, tenía la costumbre de tocar aquella zona cuando algo se avecinaba, para luego asentir a la segunda pregunta de su hermano.- No sé cómo explicarlo bien, pero vi que nuestro Faraón, Atem, tenía una ardua lucha con un ser oscuro y que nuestro mundo estaba nuevamente en peligro…

Marik: - Sus ojos se abrieron en basta sorpresa y, aún consternado miró atónito a su hermana.- Pero el Faraón volvió al mundo de sus memorias, ¿Crees que tu sueño signifique su regreso a nuestro mundo?

Ishizu: -Cerró sus ojos, aún sin poder siquiera confirmar o negar sus propias palabras.- No lo sé hermano, pero presiento que debemos volver al lugar donde vimos por última vez a nuestro faraón…

De manera casi inmediata, Ishizu y Marik, junto con su leal guardián y amigo, Orión partieron rumbo al Valle de los Reyes, donde yacían los últimos escombros de la tumba de Atem, donde tuvo lugar el duelo que definió su destino hace dos años atrás. Aquel lugar se mantenía tal cual, escombros por todos lados y unas sendas para caminar, debido a los nuevos trabajos de Arqueólogos por recuperar tal magna edificación subterránea, la pared que tenía dibujado el Ojo de Mijab seguía en pie, tal cual la recordaban hace unos años, sólo que la Lápida Milenaria ya no estaba en su lugar y, en cambio, un agujero bastante profundo y oscuro se posicionaba. Los tres se acercaron sigilosamente, manteniendo el cuidado de no dar un paso en falso, ya que la construcción seguía frágil ante un nuevo derrumbe, justo a los pies del Ojo de Mijab, Marik divisa un cuerpo.

Marik: ¡Hermana! ¡Orión! ¡Creo que he encontrado algo! O más bien a alguien… -Les señala el cuerpo yaciente en el suelo, acercándose lo más rápido que se podía en aquel destruido lugar.-

Orión: Creo que está desmayado… Hay que ver de quién se trata y porqué está en éste lugar sagrado…

Ishizu: Presiento que no es alguien malo, Orión… - Dijo pensativa, más bien para ella misma mientras llegaron con éxito frente a la persona tirada frente al Ojo de Mijab.-

Se acercaron lentamente al cuerpo, que yacía inconsciente frente a sus pies. Marik fue el primero en acercarse, notando particulares rasgos en esa persona: Alto, más o menos de 1,70Mt de altura, test blanca, un peinado bastante alocado, de cinco puntas rojas y cabello negro y rayos rubios en su frente, sin dura era quién ellos pensaban y nuevamente Ishizu, a pesar de no poseer artículo del milenio alguno, había predicho.

Marik: ¡Es nuestro faraón, hermana, Orión! – Miró de reojo a Ishizu y Orión, enfocándose plenamente en el faraón, acercándose más y ayudándole a sentarse en el suelo ya que empezaba a despertar.- Tenías razón hermana, siempre la tienes.. – Le sonrió suavemente.-

Ishizu: - Se acercó a Atem con cautela, esperando que no reaccionara de mala forma, el viaje del mundo de las memorias al presente era un poco difícil.- ¿Faraón, es usted? –Se agachó a su altura, mirándole con preocupación.-

Atem: - Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, enfocando la vista primero en el suelo, luego al cuerpo ajeno que le ayudaba a mantenerse sentado y por último a la mujer que estaba frente a él, junto a un hombre alto y moreno que estaba detrás de ella.- ¿I-Ishizu, Orión… Marik? ¿Son ustedes? ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó bastante atónito, ya que su memoria aún no le permitía recordar cómo llegó allí.-

Ishizu: Faraón – Hizo una leve venia con su cabeza.- Estamos en el Valle de los Reyes, para ser exacta en su tumba, donde hace ya dos años se llevó a cabo el duelo entre usted y Yugi Moto..

Marik: ¡Faraón! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Le miró con preocupación, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.-

Atem: -Asintió a las palabras de ambos hermanos, levantándose con cautela en aquel derrumbado lugar.- Ya veo… Entonces de verdad mi padre cumplió su promesa… -Murmuró para sí mismo, pero aun así, fue escuchado por la mayor de los Ishtar.-

Ishizu: Mi Faraón… ¿Qué lo trae de vuelta a nuestro mundo? –Preguntó con suma preocupación, pensando seriamente en que su sueño era tenía que ver en aquel regreso.-

Antes que el Faraón pudiera responder, los cuatro salieron de la Tumba, podría ser peligroso si seguían dentro y llevaron a Atem al hogar de los Ishtar, un pueblo bastante alejado de El Cairo. Una vez instalados y el Faraón recobró toda vitalidad, se sentó frente a Ishizu, Marik y Orión a explicar el porqué de su llegada.

Atem: Para responder la pregunta que me hiciste en la tumba, debo primero enseñarles esto… - Sacó de su bolsillo derecho un mazo de cartas bastante especial, eran doradas, tal cual las lápidas del Duelo de las Sombras que se realizaban en el Antiguo Egipto, ya hace más de 3000 años.- Éstas cartas me fueron entregadas a través de mi padre. En el mundo de mis memorias, una nueva fuerza oscura se desató y abrió un portal hacia éste mundo, en donde la única persona que podía traspasarlo y derrotar a ése mal era yo – Dio un breve respiro, seguido de un ligero suspiro al recordar aquel momento, su pueblo nuevamente estaba en peligro, al igual que el destino del mundo – Es por ello que mi padre me legó sus cartas, para poder utilizarlas en éste mundo.

Marik: Pero Faraón… -Le miró aún sin entender del todo aquello - ¿Cómo se desató aquella fuerza oscura de la que usted habla? ¿Acaso no selló usted a Zork el Oscuro la última vez?

Atem: Así es – Asintió al mismo tiempo de sus palabras.- Pero ésta nueva fuerza maligna ha salido de otro lado y me temo que fue en éste mundo – Sus tres compañeros presentes quedaron totalmente sorprendidos con sus declaraciones, y sin más tregua, siguió su historia.- Al parecer alguien ha descubierto el Articulo del Milenio Oscuro, objeto que fue creado por la maldad de mi Tío Aknadin a escondidas de mi padre y de los demás miembros de la Corte Real luego de haber perdido en el Juego de lo Oscuro. Luego de un tiempo de paz en el reino, las sombras volvieron a atacar, y el espíritu de mi padre se encargó de esconder aquel Artículo Oscuro. Lamentablemente, alguien del presente lo ha encontrado, y la única forma en la que yo pudiera detenerlo era regresando a éste mundo. También, es por esa misma razón por la cual se me ha devuelto el Rompecabezas del Milenio – Les enseño su cuello, ya que tanto Ishizu como Orión tenían aquella duda sobre cómo ése Artículo Milenario había regresado a su dueño.- La persona que logró encontrar el Artículo Oscuro le ha dado demasiado poder, y no queda mucho tiempo para salvar al universo, ya que ése Artículo es capaz de revivir a Zork el Oscuro y volver a tener el mundo en tinieblas, amenazando directamente tanto el pasado como el futuro… -Hizo un puño con ambas manos, frunciendo notoriamente el ceño.-

Orión: ¿Y cómo podemos ayudarle, Faraón? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Ishizu: Si, mi Faraón. ¿Hay algo en que podamos serle de ayuda?

Atem: - Asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.- Claro que pueden, necesitaré su ayuda más que nunca… Incluso más que la vez anterior… -Se acercó más a sus tres nuevos secuaces y les contó qué debían hacer.-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? De verdad ansío ver sus comentarios, ya que hace años que no comparto un Fanfic y pues, éste es muy especial dado que YGO es mi anime favorito y siempre pensé en qué hubiera pasado si añadía dos personajes más a la historia y qué pasaría si el faraón volviera C:

P.D: En caso que gusten el fanfic, no puedo prometer actualizar rápido, ya que entré en periodo Universitario y no sé qué tan pesado se me haga el semestre, pero estaré intentando actualizar pronto y a medida que vaya re-haciendo la historia, porque el archivo en bruto de hace muchos años(?) lo sigo armando jiji

Saludos! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Un reencuentro no muy cómodo

Hola a todos! Les dejo el 2do cap de ésta historia C: Gracias por leer y epero les guste!

* * *

\- Unos días después, en Ciudad Dómino. 15:00 PM –

En una cafetería bastante conocida de la ciudad, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristán y Yasmín, se reunieron luego de estado ocupados en sus propios asuntos, reuniéndose para tener una conversación muy amena:

Joey: ¡Chicos, siempre es un gusto volver a verlos! – Saludó con mucho entusiasmo a cada uno, tomando asiento en la mesa más grande del lugar.-

Yugi: - Asintió a las palabras de su mejor amigo y se sentó a su lado sin dudar, sonriendo a todos los presentes que también tomaban asiento.- Si, siempre es una gran alegría compartir con ustedes... ¿Qué cuentan? Creo que no nos vemos hace semanas.. – Dijo algo pensativo, al mismo tiempo que llegaba un mesero y pedía sus órdenes, retirándose rápidamente apenas las hubieron hecho.-

Tristán: Por mi parte no mucho, he estado empezando a viajar al extranjero hace un par de meses, llegué hace poco de Francia… - Sonrió complacido por su logro.- ¡Debemos ir juntos un día, es un lugar hermoso! – Todos le miraron con aprobación, entusiastas por aquella gran invitación.-

Tea: He estado en clases éstos días, tenemos una competencia pronto con otra de las escuelas más relevantes de la ciudad así que no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar – Sonrió, sentándose al lado de Yasmín, sonriendo entre ellas ya que desde que se conocieron a la fecha, se convirtieron en grandes amigas.-

Yasmín: Ash... Qué envidia chicos... –Reposó su cuerpo en el respaldo del asiento.- Yo he estado con mi padre creando más cartas, inventando nuevos monstruos y habilidades, y cartas mágicas, de trampa, combinación de monstruos, todo aquello que se puedan imaginar, lo estamos creando... –Suspiró un tanto aburrida de aquello.- No es que no me guste, pero… No me vendría mal un poco más de acción – Rio con diversión, con unas sonrisas de aprobación por parte de todos.- ¿Qué tal tú, Yugi? ¿Qué es del Ex Rey de los Juegos?

Yugi: -Tocó su mentón con la mano derecha, mirando a sus amigos.- La verdad he estado con el abuelo en la tienda, ya saben, quién sabe cuándo la heredaré y seré yo un nuevo vendedor de cartas de Duelo de Monstruos, así que me he estado introduciendo mucho más al negocio.. A todo esto.. –Miró a Joey con entusiasmo – La otra semana nos llegan nuevas cartas, las últimas que han sido lanzadas, así que podrías dar una vuelta a la tienda para revisar –Le sonrió alegre, notando el entusiasmo de su compañero.-

Jeoy: ¡Eso es perfecto! Hace unos días me contacté con Mai y se rumorea que habrá otro gran torneo, organizado por los Kaiba, así que debo estar preparado… Gracias por el dato, Yugi

Llegaron sus pedidos y luego de más conversaciones, risas y bromas, un breve silencio les interrumpe…

Tea: Chicos, no sé si les ha pasado, pero… -Empezó a jugar con la servilleta de su plato.- He estado teniendo un mal presentimiento durante éstos días… -Miró a todos con cierta preocupación, ya que no sabía si era solamente ella con aquel sentimiento.-

Yugi: - Calló un par de segundos, pero sin vacilar respondió a su amiga.- Ciertamente, hace un par de días he estado teniendo sueños un tanto extraños, un poco oscuros y con finales no muy buenos… No podría decirles exactamente qué pasa en ellos, pero… Cuando despierto, no es con una sensación muy grata…

Yasmín: Concuerdo contigo Yugi… Y no solo yo, mi padre ha sentido que algo no anda bien últimamente…

Tristán: ¿Qué creen que estará pasando? ¿Quizás nos depara una nueva aventura? – Dijo intentando animar a sus amigos. Ciertamente él también sentía que algo raro estaba pasando, no era de los que se quedaba con aquello, sino, animaba al resto para que no se preocupen.- No se preocupen tanto chicos, quizás sólo es algo menor y están exagerando – Sonrió despacio, codeando a Joey para que le apoyase.-

Joey: ¡Eso es verdad chicos¡ No hay que alarmarnos, si no ha salido algo en la televisión, no creo que sea malo – Sonrió tranquilo, contagiando aquello al resto para luego estallar en risas por la sarta de tonterías que Joey hacía, para luego mirar la hora y dar casi un grito al aire.- ¡Rayos! ¡Estoy atrasado! - Se levantó urgente y bastante rápido, despidiéndose de igual forma de sus amigos.- Lo siento chicos, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana para llevarla a un curso de cocina…¡Nos vemos pronto!

Todos despidieron a Joey y apenas éste se fue, todos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la Plaza de la Ciudad, en donde había una multitud acumulada en el centro de ésta, como si estuvieran viendo un espectáculo.

Yasmín: ¡Chicos, miren! – Señaló al público reunido.- ¿Qué estará sucediendo? – Sujetó a Tea del brazo y ambas fueron rápidamente hacia donde la gente tenía puestas sus miradas.- ¡Apuren, Yugi, Tristán!

Yugi: ¿Qué estará pasando…? –Dijo con extrañeza, sin pensar si quiera en lo que sus ojos podrían presenciar en ése instante.-

La gente estaba rodeando a dos personas, al parecer era un Duelo de Monstruos el que se llevaba a cabo. Nuestros protagonistas se acercaron como pudieron para divisar los rostros de los contrincantes, pero aquello fue lo que más impacto les causó. El personaje que estaba ganando el duelo era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Atem en persona, contra un niño de preparatoria, no tenía más de 17 años el pobre. Sus puntos de vida estaban a punto de acabar, cuando el Faraón hace contacto visual con el grupo de amigos y, sin tomarles en cuenta, terminó el duelo y se fue, notando además que Ishizu y Marik le esperaban en una esquina de la plaza.

Todos: ¡Faraón! ¡Faraón, espera! – Gritaron a todo pulmón, pero el nombrado ni señales daba de haberles escuchado.-

Yugi: Algo no anda bien… Si de verdad es el Faraón ¿Por qué nos ignora? –Suspiró un tanto apenado, algo le decía que realmente era él, que había regresado a su mundo, pero notó en su actitud algo bastante extraño. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que algo raro pasaba y por ello no quería verles.-

Yasmín: ¿Tú crees? No pareció muy feliz de vernos… -Dijo con un dejo de tristeza.-

Tea: El Faraón jamás nos negaría un saludo… Él no es así… Estoy segura que algo pasa... –Agachó la mirada, notando en si misma que aquellos sentimientos reprimidos que tuvo hace años por el Faraón, volvían a aparecer.-

Tristán: ¿Y por qué nos quedamos aquí parados? ¡Vamos a buscarlo y preguntarle qué sucede! – Empezó a correr detrás del Faraón y su escolta entre la multitud, que recién empezaba a dispersarse luego del duelo.-

Yugi: ¡Faraón! ¡Atem! ¡Detente, por favor! – Gritó apenas pudo ver a su compañero que caminaba con tranquilidad al lado de Ishizu y Marik.-

Atem no volteó la mirada, escuchaba perfectamente los gritos tanto de Yugi como de los demás, pero no podía, no podría involucrarlos en su llegada, no quería depender una vez más de su ayuda para poder salvar al mundo. Se detuvo luego de tanto griterío junto de los cuatro amigos. Dando la vuelta para poder encarar a Yugi. Éste notó algo raro en su actuar, su rostro estaba demasiado serio, sin aquella confianza y alegría que conoció hace años atrás…

Yugi: Faraón, por fin te detienes.. Creí por un momento que… -Dijo entre leves jadeos, le habían perseguido por varios metros.-

Atem: No vengo de visita Yugi… chicos.. –Miró de reojo a los demás apenas ladeando un poco el rostro.- No quiero que interrumpan la misión a la que vine, por favor, no me busquen ni nada…

Tea: Faraón… Digo... Atem… ¿Qué te pasa?

Tristán: ¿Acaso no somos tus amigos ahora?

Yasmín: ¿Por qué haces esto…?

Atem: - Frunció el ceño, suspirando brevemente – Por esa misma razón Tristán, porque son mis amigos no los quiero involucrar en esto… -Dio media vuelta.- Marik, Ishizu, hay que irnos… -Su escolta asintió sin palabra alguna y se fueron, esperando a su Faraón.- Quizás, si termino antes mi misión, pueda contarles… De momento, les pido que no me busquen y no pregunten nada en absoluto… -Sin decir más, se retiró.-

Tristán: Qué rayos le pasa… Definitivamente, él no es así…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, aún sorprendidos por aquel imprevisto reencuentro, sin decir nada, recobraron el aliento y se sentaron en unas bancas cercanas a ellos.

Yasmín: Algo le pasa, su tono de voz era más bien suplicante, no sé cómo explicarlo… -Miró la hora en su celular, mientras pensaba si llamar o no a Yaet para contarle aquello.-

Tristán: Creo que de verdad no quiere nuestra ayuda en ésta ocasión…

Yugi: No lo creo, la última vez pasó lo mismo y de igual forma lo ayudamos, somos sus amigos, no podemos dejarlo solo, más aún que ha regresado a nuestro mundo… - Dijo con total decisión, ahora daba cuenta que sus sueños tenían algo que ver con esto y más aún la coincidente llegada de Atem al presente.- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, chicos... ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Tea: ¿Pero cómo, si ya se ha ido?

Tristán: Podemos empezar a buscarlo mañana y hacerle entrar en razón, el hecho que nos intente alejar de sus planes, sólo significará que queramos involucrarnos – Sonrió despacio, mal que mal, así eran ellos, una caja de sorpresas preparados para cualquier aventura que se les cruzase en el camino.-

Yasmín: Tristán tiene razón – Sonrió con determinación.- Será mejor que mañana empecemos nuestra búsqueda, le preguntaré a mi padre si sabe algo, cualquier cosa, les estaré llamando para avisarles – Guiñó su ojo derecho, de forma cómplice a sus amigos, quienes sonrieron de acuerdo a ése plan.-

Yugi: Pues bien, no se diga más, hoy descansaremos y mañana emprenderemos la búsqueda del Faraón ¡Hasta mañana, chicos!

Se despidieron y cada cual se fue a sus respectivos hogares. A pesar de la decepción sobre cómo se llevó a cabo el re-encuentro con el Faraón, Yugi no iba a dejar que esos sentimientos arruinasen el plan que había creado con sus amigos, iba a saber qué pasaba y lo iban a lograr.

\- Mismo día Mansión Pegasus, 20:30 PM -

Yasmín llegó a su hogar con rapidez, ya que tenían una limusina esperándola cerca del lugar de encuentro con sus amigos, al llegar notó que le esperaban, Pegasus junto con Yaet y parte del comité Ejecutivo de la Ilusiones Industriales…

Maximilan: Hija, qué bueno que llegas, vengo a comunicarte algo muy importante. Toma asiento – Con calma y una sonrisa, invitó a su hija a sentarse a su derecha, Yaet se encontraba a su izquierda y, frente a ellos, una parte de los accionistas de la compañía.- Hoy, he contratado a un nuevo empleado, el cual será, al igual que tu hija mía, Vicepresidente de Ilusiones Industriales. Lamentablemente, hoy no podrá presentarse, pero mañana hará su aparición formal tanto para ustedes como para la prensa. Sólo acotaré que es alguien a quien mis hijas conocen bastante bien y es de total confianza para la empresa.

Yaet y Yasmin: ¿Acaso lo conocemos, padre? – Ambas se miraron con total extrañeza, para luego fijar su mirada en el rostro de su padre, quien mantenía total calma respecto del asunto.-

Con aquellas declaraciones, la breve reunión terminó y ambas hermanas fueron a su habitación…

Yaet: Yasmín… -Decía mientras buscaba en su closet las prendas que usaría mañana, ya que tenía una importante presentación en un Pub de la ciudad.- ¿Quién crees que sea la persona que contrato Pegasus?

Yasmín: No lo sé… Es muy extraño que diga que lo conocemos, no se me viene alguien a la mente sinceramente – Su instinto le decía que el Faraón tenía algo que ver en ello, pero no podía comentarle aquello a Yaet aún, quizá debería esperar hasta mañana.- Lo más raro fue ésta reunión express.. ¿Acaso me esperaban?

Yaet: La verdad sí, Pegasus había reunido hace poco a la junta ejecutiva, iba a llamarte cuando apareciste justo... ¿Cómo están los chicos? Lamento no haber ido a la reunión, tenía cosas que ver con mi Manager… Ya sabes, buscar donde presentarme y esas cosas… - Suspiró, recostándose por fin en su cama, acomodándose para dormir.-

Yasmín: Están todos bien – Sonrió alegre.- Joey se fue antes porque Serenity está con clases de cocina - Mantuvo el gesto hasta que se acostó también, en su cama correspondiente, mirando a la mayor.- Tea sigue con el baile, Tristán es todo un viajero y Yugi está con la tienda del Sr. Moto... Están todos muy bien – Apenas tocó la almohada, apagó la luz que tenían en sus veladores y dio un bostezo.- Ahhh~~ Que sueño, esperemos que el nuevo Vicepresidente, sea guapo – Guiñó los ojos a Yaet.- Ya es hora que la cantante tenga novio… - Dijo con cierta picardía y se le dio la espalda para no recibir algún objeto que le hubiera lanzado.-

Yaet: ¡Oye! No, no es tiempo que tenga novio jajajaj No aún~ -Sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.- Descansa, y dile a los chicos que mañana me presento en el PUB "Disco Night" a las 23:00, luego del show podemos quedarnos ahí a beber algo y conversar… -Dicho aquello, se tapó con las mantas de la cama y se rindió al sueño.-

Yasmín: -Apenas notó que Yaet ya había dormido, tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje de texto a Yugi - SMS Yugi, mañana estate pendiente a los noticieros, mi padre contrató a alguien para la corporación y algo me dice que el Faraón está en esto... Es lo único que sé, por favor avísale a los demás para que estén al tanto. Adiós! ENVIAR - Dejó el teléfono al lado de su almohada y se quedó dormida segundos después.-

\- Tienda de Juegos Moto, 23:00 PM -

Yugi recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de Yasmín, abriendo enseguida su contenido…

Yugi: ¿Nuevo empleado?... Quizás el Faraón esté metido en esto... –Empezó a enviar la información recibida a los demás chicos, para luego responder a Yasmín - SMS Gracias por avisar, estaremos todos pendientes. Nos estamos viendo! ENVIAR

Apenas Yugi envió el mensaje a Yasmín, mandó la misma información a sus amigos, incluyendo a Joey que le pidió todos los detalles de lo ocurrido en el día. Luego de aquello, todos nuestros protagonistas durmieron con un poco de ansiedad y precaución por lo que podría venir mañana…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy C: Como dije en el primer cap, no podré actualizar muy seguido (ya se dieron cuenta jijij) Pero haré el intento para el próx cap 3

Saludos y noss leemos pronto!


End file.
